


Love On The Dancefloor

by Lolita_pen



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolita_pen/pseuds/Lolita_pen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gajevy AU Written for the "Masks" prompt on Tumblr for the Wheel of Writers challenge. Wherein a sad, post-breakup Levy is conviced to dress up and party with Lucy on Halloween, and winds up meeting her soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love On The Dancefloor

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail and all related characters are property of Hiro Mashima. I make no money off the writing of this story.

 **Summary:** Gajevy AU Written for the "Masks" prompt on Tumblr for the Wheel of Writers challenge. Wherein a sad, post-breakup Levy is conviced to dress up and party with Lucy on Halloween, and winds up meeting her soulmate.

 **Rating:** NC-17

-+-

Levy McGarden didn't drink often, but tonight was a special case. Three months ago she caught her boyfriend of three years in bed with another woman. What hurt her the most was that the guy didn't show any remorse for his actions, even going so far as to blame his dalliance on Levy for not being sexy enough to keep him interested. She was devastated, and angry, and hurt, but still couldn't help pining for him. After many weeks of nagging and begging, her best friend Lucy had convinced her to go out drinking for Halloween in the hopes of getting her over her ex and back into the dating game. Levy however, held some doubts; but she figured that it wouldn't hurt her to quit moping and spend time with her best friend.

So that brought Levy to this quaint little bar called Fairy Tail, dressed as a Burlesque Girl. She wore a light blue corset decorated with black ribbon and lace, black lace ruffle shorts, black garters connecting to sheer black thigh-high stockings, and black high heeled boots. She'd also foregone her signature bandana for a big blue and black flower clipped over her right ear, and covered her face with a blue mask. In retrospect, she was glad that Lucy had dressed her up and gotten her out of her house; it made her feel good to know that she could still turn heads after being told that she wasn't sexy, and decided that she would take someone home tonight.

The liquor was definitely doing it's job of loosening her up. By the time she'd finished off the third shot, Levy had finally relaxed enough to join Lucy on the dancefloor. By the fifth shot, she had forgotten whats-his-face and was fully immersed in the bumping and grinding of the sweaty bodies around her. She had been dancing with this one guy for the last three songs now, and Levy was definitely enjoying the experience. The man had long black hair, a white half-mask, and a black shirt and pants. He was twice her size, made of solid muscle over warm tanned skin. Standing on her tip-toes, she reached up and grabbed his face before pulling him down to meet her lips. He had piercings on his nose and below his lips, and four studs on each forearm. In short, the man was gorgeous, and Levy had decided that she was going to get him into her bed tonight.

The beat started slowing down and Levy took her chance; she turned around quickly, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss his lips. Levy could tell she'd caught him off guard by his momentary pause, but wasn't disappointed when he eagerly returned the kiss, his large hands settling on her hips as he pulled her close. Levy moaned into his mouth as his tongue sought her own and his hands lifted her up to his level. She wrapped her legs around his waist and broke the kiss to breathe some much needed air, while his lips fluttered down her neck and over her collarbone.

Levy was overloaded with sensation, her mind spiraling away into lusty thoughts. _'Oh, god... but this man knows how to kiss a girl!!'_ She thought as she rested her head against his, her hands gripping his shoulders tightly. "I know we skipped the general order of things, but I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Levy."

"Gajeel." The man replied with a smirk that sent shivers down Levy's spine. "Do you want to get a drink?" he asked glancing over to the bar.

"Only if you carry me over there." She tossed back with a giggle and a cute pout. "My feet hurt..." Gajeel laughed heartily at her cheeky comeback as he made his way to the bar.

"Gihee... sure thing, Shrimp."

"Shrimp?!" Levy said, mildly insulted as she struggled to get down from his arms to no avail. "I'm not a shrimp, you're a giant!" she said as her tiny fists clenched against his chest, and her cheeks puffed in indignation. "You're lucky you're cute... otherwise I'd have slapped you by now."

"Oh? Well then, I guess I am lucky." He said as he plopped her down in an empty chair at the bar. "What are you drinking?"

"I don't generally drink, but this is a special occasion... so whatever you want is fine with me." She said as Gajeel sat down in the chair next to her and flagged down the bartender.

"Yo, Cana! Can we get some shots over here?" He said as the pretty brunette approached them. She was tall and busty, and wearing a skimpy fortune teller costume.

"Sure thing, Gajeel! What you want?" She asked, looking back and forth between the two of them. "It doesn't matter what you make, just hook it up." Gajeel said before turning to Levy. "Is that okay with you?"

"Absolutely!" Levy said with a smile.

"Well then, I've got the perfect shots for you two." Cana said as she set about making the drinks.

"So what's this special occasion? Other than Halloween of course." Gajeel said as he leaned in closer to Levy. "If you don't mind me asking?"

"Its the first time I've been out since I dumped my ex." Levy said with a heavy sigh. "We dated for three years until I caught him in bed with another woman... and he wasn't sorry at all about it! That jerk... I'm glad he's gone."

"Well he was an idiot to pass you up." Gajeel said before Cana showed back up, placing two shots down in front of them.

"Alright, you guys, here ya go! For the lady, I got you a Screaming Orgasm... because every woman deserves one." She said with a wink at Levy who blushed furiously. "And for you, Gajeel... you get a Perfect Pussy!! Because, god knows, you can't find one on your own..." she said, earning an insulted huff from Gajeel.

"There goes your tip for tonight, woman." Gajeel said with a laugh. While Cana just shook her head.

"If you stiff me, I'll whoop your ass, jerk!" Cana said teasingly before walking off to help another customer.

"Well then..." Levy said, still blushing "I guess it's bottoms up. Cheers!" They clinked the glasses before knocking back their shots. Their conversation flowed easily as they ordered two more rounds, before heading back to the dancefloor for another song. Levy was having more fun than she'd ever had in her life, and after sharing a few more kisses with the tall man, decided to make her move. Summoning her courage, she pulled him down to her level and whispered in his ear. "Do you maybe want to get out of here?" she bit her lip as Gajeel's eyes locked with hers.

"I thought that was my line?" he said teasingly, a wolfish grin stealing over his handsome features.

"Does it matter?"

"Hell no!"

"Well then, get me out of here and we can go to my place." she squealed in delight as she was hefted over Gajeel's broad shoulder before he navigated his way off the dancefloor and out the front door of the club.

-+-

The two had barely made it past Levy's front door before their lips meshed and hands worked to divest themselves of their clothes. Levy was able to coax off Gajeel's shirt in her living room, absentmindedly tossing it behind her as she took in the sight of a shirtless Gajeel, all tanned skin and steel muscles. She bit her lips as her eyes zoned in on his defined chest and abdomen, before trailing down to the sharp v-cut of his hips that disappeared under the waistband of his black pants.

"I take it ya like what ya see, huh Shorty?" Gajeel's husky voice knocked her out of her reverie and she looked up at him. He'd removed his mask and Levy was met with a pair of smoldering red eyes, searing her skin and sending waves of heat to her core. Three piercings covered each eyebrow, and two more graced the sides of his nose. Levy wasn't prepared for the onslaught of sensation that Gajeel's lips brought as they ghosted over her lips again, his hands caressing her shapely hips before lifting her up as wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Down the hall, first door to the left..." she managed to gasp out between searing kisses as Gajeel rushed to her room. He kicked the door shut behind him before depositing Levy on her bed with a gentleness that belied the urgency in his touch. His lips made their way down her neck and shoulders, before gliding over to grace the swells of her breasts emphasized by the tight corset. A pleased grunt escaped Gajeel's lips as Levy pulled off her mask, then reached behind her to loosen the strings, before returning to undo the snaps in the front. Nervously, she undid the last clasp and, biting her lip, set the corset to the side of the bed.

 _"Fuck, you're gorgeous..."_ he groaned out as her skin was laid bare before him. Reaching out gently, he cupped one in his hand before squeezing lightly and drawing a moan from her lips. Levy's hands found their way into the long hair at the base of his skull and pulled, bringing his lips to meet with hers again. She let out a shocked gasp as his rough fingers tweaked her nipple, before leaning back to lay flat on the bed, bringing Gajeel to hover above her. His lips once again traced patterns over her collarbone, before taking the unattended nipple gently between his teeth. Moans and sighs flew unabashedly out of Levy's mouth, her back arching into his touch as Gajeel laved attention to her sensitive peaks.

Never before had a man paid so much attention to her breasts, treating them as if they were they were precious gifts from the gods above. Gajeel's lips, tongue, and fingers were stoking the fires inside her higher and higher until she was sure she'd combust into flames. Her legs wound tightly around his waist, her hips rolling against his to gain some much needed friction; another loud moan was ripped from her throat as her body tensed and she fell over the edge, tremors wracking her small frame as she gasped for breath.

 _"Shit, Lev... you did not just cum...?"_ he groaned in awe against her sternum, as his hands hastily moved to unsnap her garter straps. Luckily they came apart with relative ease, leaving him able to remove her garter belt and shorts. Giving her no time to recover, he moved to lay small nips and licks to her abdomen while his hands maneuvered her stocking-clad legs over his shoulders, before diving in to lave attention to her folds. A shocked moan exploded from her chest as her hands found their way into his long mane again, holding his head in place as her sharp nails scratched his scalp in euphoria.

"Mmmm... Gajeee-eel..." Levy moaned out as two of his thick fingers slid home, massaging her walls as her hips rolled up in time to meet his fingers thrusts. His lips moved to focus on her clit, licking and sucking as he brought her ever closer to the edge of bliss. Gajeel focused his gaze on Levy, committing the sight of her to memory. He took pride in the light sheen of sweat coating her skin, in the rise and fall of her delectable chest as she gasped for breath, and the look of bliss on her angelic face.

Reaching his limit of patience, he ripped his face away from between her thighs, earning a small moan of disappointment from her before moving upwards to capture her lips once again. Neither one of them were capable of forming sentences at this point; the lust between the two driving them mad as their hands fumbled with the buton on his jeans. After a few unsucessful attempts, Levy's nimble fingers managed to undo the dastardly button and zipper before reaching into his boxer briefs to grasp him in her hand. He was hard, and hot, and thick against her palm... so thick that her fingers didn't even touch, and she moaned happily at the discovery. She would even bet money that she'd heard him whimper as her hand stroked him up and down. Gajeel's hips thrust sharply against her hand a few times before he pulled away from her grasp with a grunt of effort.

"Let, me... we need..." He gasped out, desperately trying to form the words his brain was telling him to say. Levy's small hands landed on the sides of his face then, directing his attention to her smiling form.

"It's okay, I take the pill..." She said before laying kisses over his nose and cheek. "But if you would rather use one, I do have them." Gajeel moaned as his hands pulled down his pants and boxers just enough to free himself, the cold air of the room against the heated skin making him twitch as he lined himself up with her folds.

"Are ya sure about this?" He asked, searching her eyes for any traces of doubt, but finding none.

"I swear to god, Gajeel if you don't fuck me right this instant I'll..." that's as far as Levy got before he slid home, his eyes rolling back in bliss and earning a moan of satisfaction from the woman beneath him. "You're so big..." Levy whimpered in awe as he filled and stretched her in ways that she'd never felt before. She rolled her hips to find a comfortable angle and wrapped her legs around his waist. Her back arching against his, molding her breasts to his chest.

"Gihee... you flatter me, Shorty." Gajeel chuckled, a cocky grin of male pride on his face as he gave small, shallow thrusts waiting for Levy to adjust to his size.

"Not flattery..." she gasped at the feeling of him sliding against her walls "Truth... now fuck me like you mean it..." she commanded as Gajeel laughed before thrusting hard all the way to the hilt, drawing a choked gasp from her parted lips.

"Like this?" he said teasingly as another gratified moan escaped her throat.

 _"Mmmm, yee-esss!"_ she sighed as Gajeel set a moderate pace, earning moans of satisfaction from her lips as her nails dug into the skin of his shoulders. Grunts and groans, moans and sighs, rough kisses and whimpers of encoragement were shared between them, each thrust bringing them closer to bliss. As Levy's moans rose in pitch, Gajeel maneuvered a hand to tease her clit and it wasn't long before he felt her tense against him; her walls clamped down on him, and a burst of liquid heat washed over his lap, catching him off guard as she rode the waves of bliss under him.

 _"Fuck, fuck, fuck...!"_ he groaned out as he joined her with three more sharp thrusts. His muscles tensing with each pulse as he spilled inside of her warm depths, and shivers wracked his frame before relaxing into bonelessness as he rolled to lay beside her, panting in exhaustion. No words were spoken as they came down from the high, but Gajeel did summon the strength to pull Levy to his chest, wrapping his arms around her petite frame and holding her close, burying his nose into her soft blue curls.

Minutes passed as their bodies cooled, sharing soft kisses every now and again. But eventually Levy moved to sit up, grabbing the folded blanket at the end of her bed and puling it to cover them up. After some maneuvering, and Levy rolling over so her back was pressed against Gajeel's chest, they drifted off to sleep with smiles on their faces.

-+-

The next morning Levy was woken by the sunlight filtering in through her curtains. Coming into consciousness, she noted Gajeel's warm body pressed against hers and his arm wrapped tightly around her waist. She couldn't help the small giggle that escaped. Who knew that this rough looking man would be a cuddler? She rolled over to face him, taking in his form. For the first time in a long while Levy was happy. Not just because of the extremely satisfying sex, but because she had met a man who accepted all her flaws, and made her feel beautiful... something that her ex had never really done.

Her logical brain told her that it was way too soon to be falling so hard for someone, that she didn't know if he even wanted a relationship; maybe he only wanted a quick fling. Any number of possibilities ran through her mind. Each more depressing than the last... and as hard as she tried, a tear fell. Gajeel woke at that moment, and seeing the tears sat up straight.

"What's wrong, Shorty? Are you okay? I didn't hurt ya did I?" he asked as he wiped away a tear.

She sniffled softly, "No... no it's not that..."

"Then what's wrong?" He asked gently as she laid back down and sighed deeply.

"It's just... I guess I'm still hurt from my ex, and maybe it's too soon to try and move on..." she took a deep breath "But, I happen to really like you, though... I understand if you don't want a relationship..." She was cut off by his kiss. It was soft, tender, and filled with all of the emotions he felt in that moment and Levy responded eagerly. They broke for air, and Gajeel smiled widely at her.

"I don't do one night stands, Lev... at least, not anymore." he added softly "And now that I've got ya, I don't ever want to let ya go."

"Do you really mean that?" Levy asked, hopeful eyes bright with emotion.

"Of course I do."

"Good." she said with a smile before she leaned in to kiss him again. Her spirits raised and her doubts soothed, she surrendered to his kiss before rolling on top of him for another round of intense lovemaking, followed by a nap in the arms of her new boyfriend.

-+-

The End and I hope you all enjoyed! This is my second Gajevy fanfiction, so I'd love to hear some feedback from everyone. Constructive criticism is welcomed and encouraged. Also, if you notice any errors in spelling or grammar please let me know. Thanks, you guys!!

~Cherry <3

 


End file.
